Kat Paris ~ Matchmaker of the D.Q.
by Bec
Summary: Set in the future. Janeway and Chakotay still aren't together, so Katrina Paris decides to interfere.


Kat Paris ~ Matchmaker of the D.Q.

by Bec

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters or the ship. They all belong to Paramount.

Authors Note : I had a sudden fanfic writing urge, and went on a fanfic writing spree in the middle of the night. This was one of the results. Basically, it's years since Voyager first landed in the D.Q. and many of the crew have had children. But Janeway and Chakotay still aren't together, so young, romantic, Katrina Paris tries to matchmake them. [Feedback][1] is very welcome. 

Yvette sits down at the table opposite me. "Hey Kat," she greets me. I look up.

"Hey Yvette," I say. "Aren't you on duty in a few minutes?"

"5 minutes," Yvette replies. "What's wrong, Kat, you don't seem like yourself?"

"Just thinking," I mutter.

"That's a first," Yvette jokes. "Seriously, Kat, what's up?"

"They should be together," I say, confiding in my friend.

"Huh?" Yvette Kim asks, totally lost.

"Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay," I reply, as if she should automatically know who I was talking about.

"God, you're such a romantic," Yvette Kim says to me. "You still think they'll get together? After all this time? Kat, we've discussed this. It's never going to happen."

"You're wrong," I tell her. "I'm a romantic, and I know it. I want everyone to be happy, and I see romance everywhere I look. But those two." I stop, and gaze off into the distance. "Theres just something" I trail off. I can't explain something like this to Yvette. Even though Yvette is far cleverer than me at things like biology and physics, I understand the one thing she doesn't. Romance. When I see a couple that is meant to be, I know it. And Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay are certainly a couple that are meant to be together. I can feel it.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you, Kat," Yvette tells me. She stands up. "I've gotta get up to the bridge for duty. Try to snap out of your romantic fantasies for the party." And she leaves.

The party. Oh god, I've forgotten all about it. Our friend Lindsay is holding a party in holo deck 3. It's her birthday. And I haven't got her a present yet, and I have nothing to wear. Personally I'd rather stay at home with a good book than go to a party with loud music, and be forced to dance, but that's was just me. And I know Lindsay will be hurt if I don't go, so I know I'll force myself go and to have a good time.

But my thoughts soon drift back to Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay. They really are a perfect couple. Mom and Dad have always told me that. Dad still runs betting pools on it. Mom just sighs, and says that Chakotay has always loved her, but Auntie Kathryn is too obsessed with protocol.

I think that's stupid. Since I was very small, I've believed that love truly could conquer all. I know it can, in fact. Mom has always said, "It doesn't always work like that, darling." I think Mom's slightly disappointed that she didn't get a daughter more like herself.

I like to read, I'm romantic, I go into daydreams, I have as much ambition as a cabbage, and to be honest, I'm more interested in the mating rituals of a leola root than Engineering.

My sister Jen, now she's more like Mom. She parties all the time, she is mad, does daredevil things, and is lively and cheerful. And she likes Engineering.

But yet again, my thoughts drifted back to Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay. I am only 16, and yet, I have a reputation as the ship's matchmaker. It looks like my services are required

I go back to my quarters. Jen is already getting ready for the party. I don't see the point. I'll dig through my wardrobe later and find something. I'm not obsessed with nails and hair, like Jen. Sure, it's nice to look good, but I don't flip out if a hair is out of place. That's Jen's job.

"Hey sis," she says, the second I walk in the door. "How ya doing?"

"OK, Jen," I say. "You're getting ready for the party already?"

"Yup," Jen replies cheerfully. "If you like, I'll do your nails later."

"That'd be nice," I say, going into my bedroom. "Thanks."

I enter my bedroom, and sit down on my bed. I sink into the sea of cuddly toys, and smile. My room is the one place where I can dream happily. I have all my things. My romance novels, My wind chimes, all the things in the room are mine. It is the one place I can truly be myself.

I decide I need to talk to my partner in crime, otherwise known as Lisa Carey, Sam and Joe's daughter. We both match make together. I'm not trying to boast, but I do do most of the work. I just have Lisa for support. She's only 14, but she's one of my closest friends. 

I call Lisa on the comn system, and she comes straight over. We head to my bedroom, and I go back into one of my flights of fancy, blurting it all out to Lisa as I go along.

"And it would be so sweet. He'd love her so much, always care for her, and protect her. And she would love him back. She'd keep him calm, and they really would be happy. They're the perfect couple, Lisa."

Lisa nods along. She's shy and quiet, and as prone to being romantic and daydreaming as I am. That's why we get on so well. We tell each other our hopes and dreams.

Usually, I do most of the talking. Lisa's pretty shy. But for once, she surprises me, and pipes up.

"They really would make a nice couple," she says. "I'm sure you're right, Kat. She is so lonely inside. If she'd only let him inhe would never let her go."

I am pretty shocked. It is nearly unheard of for Lisa to say something. But to say something as intelligent as thatit's certainly a first for her.

"So shall we play matchmaker?" I ask, my brown eyes gleaming.

"Yes," Lisa says. "I think we have to, Kat."

Lisa went home soon after that. It was nearly time for the party. But in the short time we'd had left to chat, we'd plotted and schemed, and had eventually come up with a workable plan. It would, however, require Rachel Delayney's help. 

I sigh heavily. I don't like Rachel Delayney. The guy I like is in love with her. She likes him too. I know I should be happy for them, I who am so fond of romance. But as hard as I try to like her, I'm still jealous. The thing is, I've hardly ever spoken to her, and yet I hate her. Her life is touched by romance, from the guy I love. That's why I'm jealous. That's why I hate her.

I dress quickly for the party. Nothing extravagant, just a green, shimmery dress that looks quite nice. I quickly put my long brown hair up, and apply make up. I grab some shoes, not stopping to put them on, and run a few decks of Voyager bare foot.

I arrive at Rachel's quarters. I press the door chime, and Rachel lets me in. As I come in, the guy I like leaves. It is all I could do to restrain myself from hurling both my shoes at Rachel Delayney.

But I don't. I remain civil. For the sake of love, I remind myself. If I don't do this now, I may never get another opportunity to match make Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay.

"Rachel," I say. "I've come to ask a favour of you."

"Oh?" Rachel replies, while applying some lipliner and admiring herself in the mirror.

I explain the favour I need. She looks at me. 

"You must be joking!"

I quickly explain the purpose, and she calms down a little.

"I could get into a lot of trouble," she says.

"You're great with computers," I say. "You can override the security. I don't know anyone else who can."

She agrees, and I leave her quarters happy, but still hating her. I don't even see what the big fuss was about. She won't get thrown in the brig for dimming lights at the party. 

* * * * *

I quickly glance around the room. Rachel stands at the food table, near her assigned position. Lisa stands by the door, ready to give me the signal when they come. I stand next to Lindsay, whose birthday it is.

Lindsay makes general chit-chat, but I'm only half listening. I'm too interested in what will happen next, when Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay enter.

Lisa gives me the signal, which is accidentely spilling her punch everywhere. We didn't have a lot of time to think of a signal, and that was the best we came up with.

I excuse myself, and walk over to Rachel. "Go," I tell her. She unwillingly crawls under the drinks table. There's a computer console under there. Luckily, there's a table cloth on the table, and she's covered. I now slowly walk over to the girl who is playing DJ for the night, Denise. I request a slow dance, which she begins to play.

My thoughts fill with romance as Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay stroll in, arms linked. I know they're meant to be together. I decide I don't give a damn about what Yvette Kim says. I see the way he looks at her. That is most certainly not the way a friend looks at another friend.

I look around the room. People are beginning to pair off to dance the slow dance. I watch as Auntie Kathryn asks Chakotay to dance. He obviously replies 'yes,' because they move closer, and start swaying in time to the music.

I then move back towards the drinks table, which Rachel is crouched underneath. I have to give her the signal to dim the lights. The signal is a kick. Guess who came up with that one? Well, of course it was me. 

I kick her under the table. "Ow," she says.

"Sorry, did I kick you too hard?" I ask her, knowing full well I did. I move slowly away. Most people in the room are now focusing on Auntie Kathryn and Chakotay as they move slowly in time to the music.

Suddenly the lights dim. I catch Lisa's eyeline, and we smile happily at each other, glad that our plan is working. Auntie Kathryn moves closer to Chakotay.

They look like they have forgotten that anyone else is in the room. I wonder if they'll dance looking as happy as that at their wedding reception? I can just imagine Auntie Kathryn in a beautiful bridal dress, gliding over the floor gracefully, in Chakotay's arms. Oh, it's just like a romance novel!

I watch as her arms reach around to the back of his neck. Then I realise that Lisa and I have done nothing. We haven't matchmade this time. This was the result of years of suppressed passion and love for one another. 

But I'm not disappointed about the fact that our plan was non existent. I got to kick Rachel Delayney, and now Auntie Kathryn and Uncle Chakotay are moving even closer together.

I, and everyone else in the room, hold our breath. We are watching in awe. Will it happen? Won't it happen? My heart skips a beat. This much romance is overwhelming me. I've never read a story as romantic as this, and this one is unfolding before my very eyes.

Auntie Kathryn moves closer to Chakotay. She closes her eyes as her lips touch his. They move closer. He wraps his arms around her, and she pulls his face closer to hers.

It seems an eternity before they break for air. I'm aware that I've clasped my hands over my chest. I'm such a romantic! I smile, as the room breaks out into cheers.

Auntie Kathryn looks quite embarrased, but Chakotay jokingly bows. Then their lips meet in another kiss. Not as passionate, a short, brief kiss. Then they move apart, but continue to hold hands.

I guess love really does conquer all. Mom was so incredibly wrong. I'm such a romantic, I love the feeling that people are in a couple, and are happy. I decide to go back into my daydreams. I find an empty chair, while everyone starts to dance. Usually Lisa would keep me company, but she's dancing with Scott Kim, Yvette's little brother.

I smile. Lisa has some romance in her life at last. At least someone does. I sigh. Then I realise that the guy I like is approaching. I quickly turn around, looking to see where Rachel is, so that I can move away, and not have to see them together. No matter how romantic I am, I will never want to see them together. It's so upsetting.

But I realise that I can't see Rachel. She's not behind me. I frantically look around the room. Then I see Rachel. She's dancing with an Ensign. I wonder why he is still coming towards me. 

"Would you like to dance, Katrina?" he asks me. I manage to nod, as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I try to smile, and act politely, and not to tread on his feet. But I'm not sure if I am doing any of them, or not. Everything is a blur as he slowly takes me in his arms, and kisses me. Slowly, gently. I've never felt so happy in my life. I've never even imagined that this would happen. Well, not for real, anyway. We move slowly apart. I gaze into his dark brown eyes, and we kiss yet again. I know everyone is watching us. I don't give a damn. For once some romance has come into my life. I now understand how Auntie Kathryn feels.

Love really does conquer all.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:%20bec_hanna@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
